Episode 118: Make Room for Froggy-O
Cast * Muppets (speaking) * Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Robin the Frog, Frogs, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Camilla, Rowlf the Dog, Scooter, Croaker the Frog, Goggles the Toad, Chico the Frog, Roy the Frog, Blotch the Bullfrog, Bill the Frog, Gil the Frog, Jill the Frog, Lenny the Lizard, Koozebanian Phoob, Droop, Male Koozebanian Creature, Female Koozebanian Creature, Baby Koozebanian Creatures, Green Frackle, Blue Frackle, Pink Frackle, Purple Frackle, Green-furred Frackle, Gray Frackle, Jade Green Frackle, Long-Beaked Frackle, Snake Frackle, The Mutations, Timmy Monster, Doglion, Mean Mama, Fletcher Bird, Afghan Hound, Baskerville the Hound, Muppy, Lyle the Dog, Rufus the Dog, Dwayne (dog), French Poodle, Mutt, Jim the Dog, Frank the Dog, Wolfhound, Yolanda Rat, Chester Rat, Masterson Rat, Tatooey Rat * Background Muppets (non-speaking) * Animal, Bill the Bubble Guy, Chickens, Dr. Teeth, Foo-Foo, Floyd Pepper, Fazoobs, George the Janitor, Gaffer, Howard Tubman, Hilda, Janice, Lips, Mahna Mahna, Penguins, Pigs, Pokey, Porcupine, Quongo, Rats, Zippity Zap, Zoot * Bear in the Big Blue House (speaking) * Lois, Jacques the Beaver, Jeremiah Tortoise * Fraggle Rock (speaking) * Gobo Fraggle, Wembley Fraggle, Red Fraggle, Mokey Fraggle, Boober Fraggle, Uncle Traveling Matt, Sprocket, Marjory the Trash Heap, Philo and Gunge, Junior Gorg, Ma Gorg, Pa Gorg, Cotterpin Doozer, Doozer, Large Marvin Fraggle, Feenie Fraggle, Marlon Fraggle, Morris Fraggle, Rumple Fraggle, Tosh Fraggle, Lou Fraggle, Fergus Fraggle, Fiona Fraggle, The Cave's Oldest Fraggle, Beige Fraggle, Cave Fraggles, Storyteller Fraggle, Gillis Fraggle, The World's Oldest Fraggle, Henchy Fraggle, Pedley Fraggle, Dimpley Fraggle, Noble Fraggle, Fraggles, Cantus the Minstrel, Murray the Minstrel, Brool the Minstrel, Brio the Minstrel, Balsam the Minstrel, Mudwell the Mudbunny, Begoony, Wander McMooch, Inkspots, Aretha, Poison Cackler, Blustering Bellowpane Monster, Beastie, Baby Tree Creature, Mama Tree Creature, Papa Tree Creature, Rock Hockey Hannah, Aunt Granny Fraggle * Dog City (speaking) * Ace Yu, Colleen Barker, Miss Belle, Bugsy Them, Laughing Boy, Mad Dog, Scruffy, Spot (Dog City), Bubba the Bartender, Officer Fuzzy, Artie Springer, Terri Springer * The Animal Show (speaking) * Jake the Polar Bear, Stinky the Skunk, Armstrong the Chicken Hawk, Bunnie Bear, Doreen the Camel, Lydia the Ostrich, Tommy the Thomson's Gazelle, Custer the Bison, D'kembe the Gemsbok, Monica the Musk Ox, Randall the Zebra, Chauncey the Turtle, Hector the Spider Monkey, Pearl the Pika, Rhonda the Raccoon, Victor the Rattlesnake, Lenny the Gorilla, Hortense the Hornbill, Hillary the Owl, Bosko the Baboon, Achilles the Shark, Sly the Crocodile, Dooley the Armadillo, Harry the Rhinoceros, Swifty the Cheetah, Virginia the Red Fox, Phoenicia the Hippopotamus, Trudy the Chimpanzee, Leapovitch the Frog, Ralph the Moose, Perry the Wild Horse, Frankie the Wildebeest Performers * Steve Whitmire as Kermit the Frog, Chico the Frog, Gil the Frog, Frog, Green Frackle, Timmy Monster, Fletcher Bird, Wolfhound, Wembley Fraggle, Sprocket, Doozer, Marlon Fraggle, Murray the Minstrel, Beastie, Papa Tree Creature, Bugsy Them, Mad Dog, Jake the Polar Bear * Eric Jacobson as Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Male Koozebanian Creature, Blue Frackle, Snake Frackle, Mutation 2, Rufus the Dog * Dave Goelz as Gonzo, Bill the Frog, Frog, Purple Frackle, Baskerville the Hound, Muppy, Jim the Dog, Chester Rat, Boober Fraggle, Uncle Traveling Matt, Philo, Large Marvin Fraggle, The World's Oldest Fraggle, Stinky the Skunk * Bill Barretta as Rowlf the Dog, Croaker the Frog, Roy the Frog, Doglion, Gillis Fraggle, Cantus the Minstrel, Armstrong the Chicken Hawk, Tommy the Thomson's Gazelle, Custer the Bison, D'kembe the Gemsbok, Lenny the Gorilla, Frankie the Wildebeest * Brian Henson as Scooter * Jerry Nelson as Robin the Frog, Camilla the Chicken, Frog, Lenny the Lizard, Koozebanian Phoob, Droop, Female Koozebanian Creature, Long-Beaked Frackle, Mutt, Gobo Fraggle, Marjory the Trash Heap, Pa Gorg, Feenie Fraggle, Noble Fraggle, Balsam the Minstrel, Begoony, Spot (Dog City), Bubba the Bartender * Kevin Clash as Frog, Green-furred Frackle, Dwayne (dog), Tatooey Rat, Ace Yu * John Kennedy as Blotch the Bullfrog, Hector the Spider Monkey, Sly the Crocodile * Joey Mazzarino as Goggles the Toad, Frog, Officer Fuzzy, Artie Springer, Chauncey the Turtle, Pearl the Pika, Dooley the Armadillo * Karen Prell as Frog, Frank the Dog, Red Fraggle, Dimpley Fraggle, Baby Tree Creature, Hillary the Owl * Stephanie D'Abruzzo as Jill the Frog, Ma Gorg, Miss Belle * Carmen Osbahr as Frog * Peter Linz as Frog, Jacques the Beaver, Mutation 1, Jacques the Beaver, Bosko the Baboon * Tyler Bunch as Frog, Blustering Bellowpane Monster, Laughing Boy * David Rudman as Frog, Mean Mama, Lyle the Dog, Gunge, Junior Gorg, Beige Fraggle, Mudwell the Mudbunny, Wander McMooch * Matt Vogel as Frog, Brool the Minstrel, Aretha, Poison Cackler, Rhonda the Raccoon * Julianne Buescher as Frog, Yolanda Rat * Alice Dinnean as Frog * Vicki Kenderes-Eibner as Lois * Jim Kroupa as Jeremiah Tortoise, Randall the Zebra * Leslie-Carrara Rudolph as Pink Frackle * Mike Quinn as Gray Frackle * Louise Gold as Afghan Hound, French Poodle, Bunnie Bear, Doreen the Camel, Lydia the Ostrich, Monica the Musk Ox, Hortense the Hornbill, Virginia the Red Fox, Phoenicia the Hippopotamus, Trudy the Chimpanzee, Leapovitch the Frog * Kathryn Mullen as Mokey Fraggle, Cotterpin Doozer, Mama Tree Creature, Rock Hockey Hannah * Terry Angus as Morris Fraggle, Storyteller Fraggle, Brio the Minstrel * Gord Robertson as Rumple Fraggle, Scruffy * Trish Leeper as Tosh Fraggle, Aunt Granny Fraggle * Cheryl Wagner as Lou Fraggle * Mike Petersen as Fergus Fraggle, Pedley Fraggle * Lee Armstrong as Fiona Fraggle * Tim Gosley as The Cave's Oldest Fraggle * John Pattison as Henchy Fraggle * Mak Wilson as Victor the Rattlesnake, Achilles the Shark, Harry the Rhinoceros, Swifty the Cheetah * John Eccleston as Ralph the Moose, Perry the Wild Horse * Jim Martin as Masterson Rat * Fran Brill as Colleen Barker, Terri Springer * Various Muppet Performers as Baby Koozebanian Creatures, Cave Fraggles, Fraggles, Inkspots Trivia * Although this episode was released in 2003, you can actually see "Copyright 2002 The Jim Henson Company." at the end of the credits. This october mean that this episode was produced in 2002. Category:The Adventures of The Muppets and Bear in the Big Blue House Episodes Category:2003